A Unforgivable Dare!
by HeyVista
Summary: So my friend made me make a fanfic and I made one- Marinette has recently gotten over her grade school crush and her new crush asked her to the Fall Dance, after the dance Alya and Marinette a get together to know what's going on they have some interesting dares on the way, Will they accept or not?
1. How it all Started,

Chapter 1: How it all started

'Marinette's POV'

Marinette was officially screwed!

She just simply could not do this stupid dare!

'Flash back to three days ago'

"I will not be late again especially on the first day of school" I said to myself. While I was sprinting to the schools door I caught a glimpse of my former crushes red hair flowing throw the wind, I couldn't remember why I stopped liking him but about a few weeks ago I just stopped, I didn't feel anything. No butterflies in my stomach. No nervousness. No nothing.

Before I could try to kill myself mentally by not remembering why I stopped liking him the school bell rang and disturbed my thoughts.

"Not again" I muttered under my hot breath. I had hoped my late night patrols with Chat Noir wouldn't effect me being late, but apparently not.

"Did you say something Mari?" Nathaniel asked while blushing deeply for some odd reason.

"Oh nothing, just me disappointed in myself for being late once again" I replied happily. Hey have you ever heard the saying 'you will never forget your first love' well that's what I'm going through. Then I remembered that he was here, late, with me...OH NO I AM NOT GOING TO FANTASIZE THIS MOMENT.

"Bye Nath I'll see you at math" I said as an excuse to leave this awkward silence.

"Yeah... bye Mari" He answered disappointedly.

'Later that day in homeroom'

'Adrien's POV'

Adrien did not like Chloe, well to be honest he hated her. She thought she owned everything and everyone. What was worse was that she had a humongous crush on him. He wouldn't mind it if it was for his personality but no, she liked him for his looks and for being rich which he hated. So the fact that Chloe and Sabrina basically attacked him this morning for some 'urgent' business put him on edge.

"So Adrikins when are you gonna grow up and ask me to the dance?" Chloe asked irritated as if its obvious logic.

Adrien went complete numb. Of all the things to ask why that. True he didn't like her but she was his first friend. How would he tell her no way in a nice way?

"Umm...S-sorry Chloe..." he is so screwed "But...I-I already asked...I already asked Marinette Dupen Cheng to the dance" I said not really knowing what I said. Chloe froze for a second then started laughing hysterically.

After a few minutes she finally said,

"Please, like I believe that you are dating Marinette" she said with a vicious grin spreading on her face.

"I'm really sorry Chloe but its true" I lied for my own safety.

"Prove it" she smirked at my change of my expression. Why is my life so messed up?

"I will!" I said without thinking. She just froze not really expecting him to do her dare so she just stormed off to her next class after saying,

"Meet me at lunch time and prove it To me and your friends" she said evilly, what have I done?

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to find Marinette after Chloe told me her dare.

'Marinette's POV'

I slammed my fist on the desk at the library. I have been thinking about Nathaniel and Adrien all morning and was hopelessly lost in my love life.

"Why is my life like this?" I muttered to myself for the hundredth time today.

"Are you ok Mari you aren't acting like yourself today?" Alya asked with pure worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking" I lied to stop her from being to worried.

After a few seconds Alya got up and walked towards me to whisper yell,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'fine' YOU ARE NOT FINE DON'T LIE TO ME TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG" she said and I was shocked at her sudden shouting.

"Its just... Its just that I saw Nathanial today and-and I was normal but that's not it later on at homeroom I-I found a new crush but not completely just... you know early love" it felt good to finally tell someone what I've been feeling all morning right now it was study hall then it would be math, lunch, P.E today was almost over. Just when Alya was about to give me some of her great advice, Adrien ran in the library and headed towards my direction when he saw me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get hot and me getting nervous.

"Marinette! I need to talk to you" Adrien said trying to catch his breath.

"Sure, what is it?" I said unsure of what I'm agreeing to. Adrien dragged me out to the hallway and looked quite a wreak once he looked at me.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked nervously.

'Marinette's POV'

When he asked for me to go with him I promise you that I was redder than a tomato. Adrien, my new crush, asked me to have a private talk with him. I fantasized him talking to me over the weekend but what he said I didn't expect.

"Well...Mari how a-are you?"

"Good? How are you?"

"Good, so about the favor" I just decided that he looks really nervous "Can you go to the Fall Dance with me because I kinda sorta may have told Chloe that I'm going with you to save myself from being forced to go with Chloe to the Fall Dance so now I have to prove it to her that I actually did ask you but you can say no if you want, so will you go with me?" he asked looking relived to finally say it.

I was shocked. Sure I like him and his sparkling deep green eyes, golden locks of hair, and a wonderful personality but does he want to ask me, if so why me?

He must have seen my shock because he looked depressed all of a sudden so I quickly decided my answer "Ok, as a friend ok" I said with my ladybug confidence. His eyes were glittering with joy as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to our math class which I assumed we were late to. Then before I could register it Adrien stopped without warning turned around and gave me a huge bear hug. After what felt like a few minutes he let go and whispered to me

"Thank you, for being such a good friend but I still have one more favor to ask" he said looking serious

"What is it?" I asked not sure what I got myself into,

"We need to prove to Chloe that I in fact actually asked you" he said

"How?"

"By me giving you a kiss at lunch in front of Chloe" he said with determination.


	2. The surprise

Marinette's POV'

When he asked me about the other favor I couldn't help but blush, Adrien Agreste just told me I was supposed to kiss him at lunch. Before I could process it he leaned down to kiss me. When his lip smashed into mine I lost all senses and all I thought about was his incredibly soft lips. When he pulled away he said

"Good to have practice first, huh?" he smirked and walked me to math.

I was starstruck by how fast that happened, I knew my face was red again and that probably Alya and the entire class saw us kissing but I didn't care I just couldn't help but smile at the feeling that I was gonna do that again today.

'Adrien's POV'

I didn't know why I did it I just saw her cute face and couldn't help it so I just did it. Her lips were so soft and pink, he loved the feeling of knowing he would meet them again. What bothered him was not knowing how she felt about the kiss. He let go of the thought right away he was just faking this, it was not real so he could not start liking her he already had his heart saved for someone special, someone who he saw a lot, his Ladybug. True she didn't feel anything for him as Chat Noir but he could hope right? She will love him one day.

'Marinette's POV'

The moment I stepped into class I knew everyone saw, why? Because they all looked at me like I was an akuma. With disgust. Alya however was about to explode with laughter, good thing she sat next to her.

'Later in class'

Alya passed me a note and I knew automatically it was about Adrien the note said,

A: So Adrien Agreste is your new crush?

M: Yeah

A: So what was with the kiss?

Marinette is so screwed

M: He asked me to the dance so he wouldn't have to go with Chloe then he said that Chloe wanted proof so he said we need to kiss in front of Chloe and the kiss you saw was a practice kiss

When Alya read the note she looked so confused but then rethought it and understood so she then gave the note to her with a smirk

A: So are you two a thing now?

M: NO, WE ARE ONLY FAKE DATING!

I quickly scribbled it down and gave it to her in a hurry so I wouldn't scream it out to her.

A: Ok I believe you, wanna play a game of truth or dare ok, ok choose Now!

M: Dare

I regretted saying dare the minute she gave me a wicked grin

A: I dare you to partner up with Adrien to study for our algebra test and go to his house and fall asleep there for the night!

To be honest I was expecting something worse but this isn't that bad so I except, I nod at Alya and ask her what she wants, she hand motions a D sign so I'm guessing dare

M: I dare you to ask out Nino!

When she read it she looked horrified I then told her that now we were even so she excepted. We played truth or dare for the entire math.

At the end of math I was partners with Adrien and Alya was dating Nino who looked like a kid on Christmas Eve.

'Lunch time'

When we got to the lunch line Adrien ran up to me and asked if I was ready I just simply nodded and earned a glare from Chloe who was staring at us from across the cafeteria.

I set my lunch tray on Chloe's table which currently had only Sabrina, Chloe, Kim, Max, Alix, Nino, Alya, Adrien, and herself.

"Well, well, well look who showed up Marinette...Dupen...Cheng!" Chloe said icily

"Cut it out Chloe Mari hasn't done anything to you" Adrien said irritated with Chloe's behavior

"Well sorry we don't usually have losers sit at our table, now do we?" Chloe remarked

with a snarl

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHLOE!" Alya shouted at Chloe once again this week

"Fine just stop yelling in my ear"

Alya growled at Chloe, yes growled.

"Chloe you said you wanted proof here it is!" Adrien replied to change the topic. Before I could register anything Adrien leaned closer to me until our lips met. The kiss was beyond description it was sweet and passionate. Before Marinette could do anything something hard hit her head and she blacked out...

'Adrien's POV'

When Adrien saw Marinette fall to the ground he new something went wrong. He looked around and saw Chloe who was a few feet away from them holding a thick book in her hands with rage in her eyes. Adrien knew instantly,

"Why would you do that..." before I could finish my sentence Chloe ran off with tears in he swollen puffy red eyes, how long was she crying?

'Marinette's POV'

A few minutes passed before their was a loud crash from the girls bathroom. Marinette's superhero instinct pushed everyone near her out the door, Adrien included. When she was sure everyone was gone she quickly said

"Tikki, transform me!" I said and soon Tikki was sucked into my miraculous and I was transformed into Ladybug. I threw my magical yo-yo at a nearby wall and flung myself to the source of the loud cackle.

'Adrien's POV'

Adrien was about to run to the nearest hiding place and transform but was interrupted by Marinette who pushed everyone out the door but didn't come out herself, weird why would she do that?

Before he could come up with a logical explanation he heard a loud laugh and turned around to see his worst nightmare.

"I am Heartbreak , and I will destroy every love you feel for anyone and anything, you will all hate each other for the rest of your life! Muh-ha-hahaha" Heartbreak said in a voice to familiar... ITS CHLOE, Chloe turned into a akuma, but why?


	3. The akuma!

Adrien's POV'

How could I have been so stupid of course this would happen Chloe gets jealous easily so the fact that she got akumatized was obvious, so why did he let it happen? It doesn't matter anymore the past is the past right now he needs a way to go transform without anyone working.

He saw a bench not far from him, he really didn't care anymore where he transformed as long as no one saw. He ducked under the bench and said

"Plagg, transform me!" he said before his lazy kawami could whine about why he woke him up from his cat nap.

Soon Chat Noir entered the school to see his lady trapped. Her leg was bent and stuck under a desk and was bruised, the worst thing about it was that she had passed out and was frozen in place. He ran to get her out but when he got closer he could see this happened recently. The scent of Heartbreak was in the room, so he gently picked Ladybug up and carried her to the park.

When he got there he heard Ladybug mumble something while she was slowly stirring to life. A few minutes passed before she actually woke up. When she woke up she made a unpleasing groan as she realized that she was in fact Ladybug at the moment, and that the akuma was still out there.

'Marinette's POV'

I looked up and saw Chat Noir staring down at her with worry. I tried to say something to him but all I could manage was a loud groan. He got up and started saying something but I couldn't hear him. I was about to get up and tell him to say everything over again but I was disturbed with a loud crash coming from the school. We both looked at each other and started running, I completely forgot about my injury, people were in danger and I had to help!

We hurried to the school and saw an akuma. She was all in purple highlighted with pink, her hair was as when as snow, her iciy blue eyes stared at us with fear. She was standing in the middle of the school, waiting for something, or someone?

"Well Ladybug and Chat Noir have finally arrived" she said sweetly "Oh but its to late!" she then spat out "Each and everyone in Paris hates each other, well except you to but no matter I will take care of you after I find my treasure, Have you seen him?" I have never been more confused, her treasure is a person not a thing, but what is it? I already figured out who she is, Chloe Bourgeois, I also new why she got akumatized I was there she was jealous of me and Adrien... OH HER TREASURE, her treasure is Adrien. How will she tell Chat Noir without Heartbreak coming after them? OH text we have texting on our weapons, so we can text. I quickly got my yo-yo and wrote,

LB: We need to make our way to Adrien Agreste's mansion, he is her precious treasure!

I hit send so fast I didn't know if I hit it or not, but apparently he got it cause he was looking down at his baton and reading it. He quickly nodded and then texted me something else

CN: How are we gonna get out of here?

Good question I don't know, I shrugged my shoulders to show him that I didn't know. He nodded and what I think was said 'Follow me' I went after him and did so as he said,

"Well I hope you find your precious treasure but me and m'lady gotta go" he said trying to make it as true a possible. Before we were about to go Heartbreak said

"Where?" she said with a snort

"To our date of course, You look for your treasure and we will have our date, ok?" he said

"Ok but meet me by the Eiffel tower at noon!" she said before running of and breaking other people's heart, but I knew everything would go back to normal eventually so I didn't bother to go after her.

"To the Agreste mansion!" Chat declared


	4. The mansion and the bakery

'Adrien's POV'

Chat Nor didn't know what to do. Him and Ladybug were on their way to his house (mansion) to kind that Adrien was not there, Adrien was in a leather cat costume fighting crime with Ladybug. What could he do, he had to get away and get to the mansion faster than his lady, which was impossible by the way, so he decided to make a world record and make it to his room before her. He remembered that in order to be Adrien, Chat Noir had to leave so he had to distract Ladybug,

"Hey...uhh ...Ladybug look I gotta split to do something important in my civilian life, so can I catch up to you later?" I said trying to be as polite as possible. She nodded while she continued to stare of into space.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked worried about her cause she hit her head hard and wasn't sure what happened to her.

"Yeah I'm fine just ugh thinking about my normal life and how crazy it is, that's all" she looked kinda off but he didn't want to push her so he just went along with it,

"Well ok I'll see you soon, don't forget about me!" I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood,

"Even if I wanted to, how can I forget about you? I see you everyday" she said which really hurt because it kinda felt like she wanted to forget about him,

"Yeah... Bye I'll be back, promise" after that I sped to all the short cuts I knew about.

Before I knew it, I got to my room and detransformed. I saw a red figure by my window a few seconds after I arrived, I couldn't tell Plagg to hide so I just jumped at him and fell to the ground with him hidden under my flannel.

"Are you ok?" she asked and then I realized I just fell in front of Ladybug, my face reddened as I quickly got up and apologized for my lack of manners. She just said it was fine and that I needed to be taken to her 'friends' house, Marinette's bakery. She said she chose their was that she thought Heartbreak would least expect it to be there.

When we were four blocks away from the bakery I could already smell the amazing sweets and my mouth began to water. Since I'm a model I have a specific diet and I was not allowed to have sweets so I was hoping so much to have a sweet when we got to Marinette's house... MARINETTE'S HOUSE, I was going to Marinette's house to see her after what happened today, I am so screwed!

When we reached the bakery we could see it was closed so Ladybug went to through the apartment door and went up to Marinette's front door. She rang the bell once and the door flew open and we met a spatula a few inches from my nose. I shrieked and then Ladybug quickly said,

"It's us, we won't harm you!" she held up her hands in proof,

"LADYBUG, its you what can we do for you?" Marinette's mother, Sabine, asked almost immediately after recognizing Ladybug but not quite sure who I was without the costume.

"You may know this boy as Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel Agreste, is in need of shelter and a hiding place until me and Chat Noir defeat the akuma, so may you please do this favor" Ladybug said with pleading eyes.

"Of course but while your outside, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US FIND OUR DAUGHTER! We looked everywhere but she disappeared, she never came home! Can you please find her!" Sabine said fearfully.

"I will do everything in my power to find your daughter!" Ladybug said reassuringly at the frantic mother. Once she calmed down Ladybug left to find the akuma and purify it.

'Marinette's POV'

Ladybug hoped Chat would come soon cause it was almost noon and they had a meeting with Heartbreak so she hoped he would come fast. She also didn't want to leave Adrien alone in her room probably snooping around, worst of all the look of panic in her mothers eyes was all it took for her to want to tell them that their daughter was safe and right in front of them, but she couldn't to many people would be at risk if she did so she just tried to soothe her mother as much as she could.

It was 12:36 when Chat finally arrived and he looked like he had quite a workout today he smirked at me staring at him then said,

"I had some issues getting away to transform without anyone noticing that I was gone so it took me a while, sorry to keep you waiting m'lady" he said with yet another Smirk.

"Oh its fine, Heartbreak isn't even here yet so looks like we got done free time" I said

"What should we do so my lady won't get bored" he had one of those grins stat said right away he was up to no good.


	5. The reveal!

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I took so long I had a busy week and all, thanks for being patient with me I'll try to publish every other day, if I'm lucky every day. Please tell me if anything is wrong with this chapter or any other ones, thank you.**

'Adrien's POV'

"I want to get to know you better, I want to know the real you, Ladybug" Chat Noir has finally said it, he has finally asked about her true self.

"What do you mean?" she asked stiffly "You already know me"

"Do I, do I really?" It was the question I always asked myself, Do I really know her or just her perfect image?

"No you do not, but this isn't the time to discuss this!" she argued with him not really wanting to start a argument.

"It's the perfect timing!" I yelled "For months I've sat patiently for when you would finally let me know you, the real you, but I guess not. You don't care about me, you just want to protect yourself!" I said regretting everything I said. I am so screwed!

'Marinette's POV'

When he said all those things I was beyond furious, I was fuming with rage. Not only did he believe a lie but he also basically said I was a ruthless selfish person who only does my own thing, he said that TO MY FACE! It took me a while to proceed what he said but when it did I wish it never happened. I started sobbing, my partner, my friend, just told me I was worthless. For a person that hurts a lot, so I couldn't bare to see him for another second so I just managed to tell him between sobs,

"Then I guess you don't care about me, now do you?" I spat out trying hard not to break down again, then I thought if he wants to hurt me I can hurt him back "It doesn't matter what you think of me anyway, my crush thinks I'm fine the way I am and that's all that matters right now!" I said with venom in my voice that not only shocked Chat Noir but me too.

"Ladybug, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I know I'm a idiot for saying it, but I'm sorry please don't take it out on other people" I pleaded with guilt.

"What you said is unforgivable!" I spat out coldly at him "Goodbye Chat!".

'Adrien's POV'

She just did that... She just told me goodbye and left, just like that he broke the duo up. How could he? He was so mad at her for stalling and trying to keep her secrets, he just lost it and said whatever he thought of, which sounds terrible now that I think about it. Before he could try to catch up to Ladybug and try to stop her, Heartbreak came. She looked like she just murdered someone, which could be true but let's hope not. After a couple seconds she started laughing so hard she fell to the ground I was so confused I just asked,

"What happened, what's so Funny?" I asked desperate for something to make me laugh.

"Nothing, just that you and Ladybug act like a married couple!" she said whipping a tear of joy from her face. That was supposed to make me feel worse, but I couldn't help but laugh myself, How do I get into these situations?

'Marinette's POV'

After I left Chat Noir with his jaw hanging open, I hurried my way back home before I started crying again. Why did he say that, he knew perfectly why I kept my identity a secret, so when he erupted with anger and disappointment I was shocked. The famous bad boy Chat Noir couldn't keep his cool. I was surprised. He was so out of charecter today. Is he alright, or was he mad about something else?

She shook the thought as soon as she thought about it, because he would tell her if that was the case. Marinette was so done with boys she just took a nap and slept on it, completely forgetting that there was a akuma in Paris breaking everyone's hearts.

'Adrien's POV'

He managed to bribe Heartbreak into giving him 24 hours until she goes out to destroy the worlds heart. He thought that 24 hours was more than enough but he was wrong, after half an hour of searching all of Paris he didn't find a trace of Ladybug. She had totally disappeared, which can only mean she detransformed.

He wasn't sure if he should be worried or excited, cause bad he had no idea who she was, good he had a reason to figure it out without being scolded. He knew she was in his class because when Horrificator came and trapped everyone inside, no one could come in or go out, but she was already there so that's that. He then made a list of all the people that got akumatized in the class,

Nino- Bubbler

Alya- Lady Wifi

Alix- Timebreaker

Nathaniel- Evilistrator

Kim- Dark Cupid

Mylene- Horrificator

Max- Gamer

Sabrina- Vanisher

Chloe- Antibug

Julika- Reflecta

Ivan- Stoneheart

Rose- Princess Fragrance

Lila- Volpina

And now Chloe again- Heartbreak.

That leaves me and Marinette, but how can she be Ladybug she can hardly walk without tripping over her own feet, is she really Ladybug? Maybe she pretends to be clumsy so no one points puzzles it out, they both have midnight blue hair, bluebell eyes, and there faces are sprinkled with freckles. Now that I think about it, it was as clear as day, how did I not notice Before?

A few minutes after my total utter shock I ran my way to the Dupen Cheng's bakery once again today. When I reached the front door, it looked like they were on a lunch break, but since I was Chat Noir and all I could go in, but since I was a gentleman I knocked which seemed stupid because they were probably at their apartment not the bakery.

He made his way up to Marinette's house and rang the door bell. After a few seconds he heard someone say something like,"COMING!" that kinda sounded like Marinette's sweet voice,

"Hi, how can I help you..." she stopped herself before slamming the door that hit my nose, hard!

"Marinette! Open up it's an emergency!" he pleaded. There was silence, nothing else. I was about to leave when I saw the door knob turn and she said,

"Meet me on the roof of my room" she told me, so I made my way up to the roof.

When I got to the roof she was already there, but her eyes were swollen from crying so much.

"What is it?" she said rather harshly,

"I know your Ladybug" I said calmly "and I, all of Paris, needs you".


End file.
